Brooklyn Tanner
Brooklyn Tanner, also known as Lil' Arturo, is a recurring character in The Powerpuff Girls, a low ranking member of the Gangreen Gang. Before Season 1 Brooklyn joined the Gangreen Gang before anyone else in her squad. She told Christopher that Desmond Callahan began to pursue her. Brooklyn did not feel the same, but decided to indulge him for one night. She later regretted this, since it only made him more obsessive. However, it is later revealed that this was a lie to trick Christopher into trusting Brooklyn. Season 1 Desmond Callahan brought to the attention of his teammates that Christopher Mills wanted to join the gang. Lucas Neuwirth agreed to let him in, but first he had to go through the initiation. Brooklyn and the rest of the team drove to Millennium Park and staged an abduction of Brooklyn. Christopher saw it and sprung into action by grabbing Lucas and ordering the big one to let her go. Desmond Callahan came from behind with a gun to his head, so Christopher let Lucas go. Except for Billy, each team member took a turn hitting him. Brooklyn apologized before hitting him and gave him a look of pity before climbing in the van and leaving him behind. Christopher was accepted into the gang and he soon noticed the way that Brooklyn and Desmond looked at each other. Since Gavin Emerson had no information on her, Christopher was tasked in finding out who she was. While at Millennium Park, he asked her about Desmond and she took him aside to tell what happened between them. Later, at Desmond's apartment, she glanced up at Christopher every time Desmond made a pass at her, indicating her feeling for him. Desmond too Christopher aside and told him to stay away, but Christopher refused. Brooklyn remained silent when Lucas convened to team together and told about their mission to steal the Book of Bakamin. The gang arrived at the museum after receiving the order and Brooklyn first used her laptop to disarm the alarm on the emergency door. She then split from Christopher and Lucas with Desmond to disarm the cameras. She reunited with the group to find that they had taken the guard, Elias Kelly hostage. She expressed anger at Desmond for having purposely riled the guard from his office to investigate and called him out when he strongly suggested they kill him, but did not advocate allowing him to live. She remained quiet when Lucas made the decision to kill him. A few days later, Brooklyn texted Christopher to meet him at Millennium Park. He let her privately and she tearfully begged him to protect her and help her escape from the gang. Christopher told her that he couldn't help her, but she continued to plead and revealed that she knew that he wanted to book for something else, but couldn't tell what it was. He admitted that he was working for the police, and she agreed to help him steal the book. Brooklyn acquired the key to the drawer that Desmond kept the book in and slipped it to Christopher when they spoke on Desmond's balcony. she continued with her part of the plan by leading Desmond out of the apartment, giving Christopher time. Brooklyn, however, was standing silently next to Desmond when he caught Christopher stealing the book and knocked him unconscious with the side of his gun. When Christopher awake, he saw Brooklyn standing quietly in the kitchen as Desmond and Xavier decided on Christopher's unfortunate fate. She remained quiet as she helped Desmond throw Christopher into the van and as they drove to the empty parking lot to torture Christopher. Christopher asked why Brooklyn betrayed him, but Desmond asked that Brooklyn belonged to him and that she did everything he told her to do. Everything Brooklyn had told him was a lie. Brooklyn validated his story and held to him as he continued to hit Christopher. They subsequently took him to Glass Lake, where Melanie Reenie arrived to save Christopher. She held Brooklyn hostage, but Desmond didn't care, so she shot Desmond in the side. Desmond and Brooklyn were forced to leave, and Brooklyn was left feeling betrayed by Desmond. Two week later, while she and Desmond had been forced to live at the dojo where the Gangreen Gang made their base, it was clear that Brooklyn still held a grudge about what happened at Glass Lake. Desmond became infuriated with her, and began to lose control of himself due to a tattoo given to him by the gang that gave him increased strength, but also took away his self-control. Lucas interrupted and invited them both to his prom. Brooklyn convinced Desmond to accept the proposal. They continued to argue at prom, however, and Brooklyn found herself separated from Desmond when the gym was taken by mercenaries led by Roger Hillenburg. She frantically begged Blossom for help while sequestered and agreed to find out where the other hostages were for her. She and Lucas were spotted by Desmond (who was on the same mission for Buttercup) while outside. Desmond, infuriated, ordered Brooklyn back to her room, which she complied to immediately while Bubbles and Buttercup rescued the hostages and Desmond killed Hillenburg. Some time later, while at Millennium Park, Brooklyn tried to approach Desmond to apologize for having been with Lucas at prom. Desmond angrily old to stay away before she could even explain herself, and Brooklyn left him in tears. At the ritual that night, Brooklyn noticed Desmond did not have an offering prepared, but she didn't ask him about it until the signal had been given to sacrifice their offering, knowing full well that Desmond had chosen her to be the offering. She pleaded and cried as Desmond took his knife to her throat, but Buttercup arrived just in time to save her. She and Desmond fought, but the tattoo gave him the upper hand and knocked her out. The tattoo, however, began to burn, causing Desmond extreme pain. He begged Brooklyn for help, but Brooklyn tearfully stabbed him in the stomach until he died. Brooklyn was later placed in a squad car and taken to jail. Appearances Season 1 Tanner, Brooklyn Tanner, Brooklyn Tanner, Brooklyn Tanner, Brooklyn Tanner, Brooklyn Tanner, Brooklyn